digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sayo
|digivice=Black and purple Digivice Burst (Dawn/Dusk) Purple, Black and Grey Data Link Digivice (Cyber Sleuth) |gender=Female |occupation=Tamer |actors=Ai MaedaGematsu: "Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth free post-launch DLC confirmed" }} is a rising Tamer in the Night Claw organization, and is Koh's main rival. Her design is the female version of the protagonist from Dusk. She is partnered with , , , and her NaviDigimon , although she also acts as a stand-in Tamer for SkullScorpionmon, , , , , and while heading "Team Moonlight". Appearance Sayo is a girl with lightly tanned skin, waist-length light purple hair, and purple eyes. She wears black eye goggles over a purple hat with two points that resemble cat ears coming out of it, a turtlenecked dark blue shirt, a black jacket with long sleeves and a purple bandana on her left arm, a black skirt, blue and black striped stockings, and black and pink sneakers. She also carries her Digivice on a necklace. Etymologies ; Sayo (サヨ) *'Ja:' . Fiction Digimon World Dusk Digimon World Dawn Sayo first faces Koh during the Normal Tamer Tournament. However, she is the only Night Claw Tamer to not fall under the ChronoCore's control, although she is confused when her possessed teammates attack Koh during the "Night Crow Assault" quest, and initially challenges him to battle to punish him for "hurting her friends". Afterward, she escapes Darkmoon CITY and allies with Light Fang to save her team, even battling Kowloon Co. with them. They use her Digivice to create an access portal to Darkmoon CITY, and she even lends Koh her Digivice to help him pass through. She eventually attains the rank of Platinum Tamer, and faces off against Koh in the Legendary Tamer Tournament. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Red and Blue Sayo is fought in the Gold Tamer Match and leads Team . Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth When Sayo and killed the Seven Deadly Demons in her own universe, a curse from defeating them caused Dianamon to be sealed away, as well as making every other set of Deadly Demons power more powerful in every other universe. Seeking help, Mirei Mikagura came to her aid, causing Sayo to dimension hop into the Cyber Sleuth Universe. Mirei then tasks Aiba to kill the Seven Deadly Demons from the Cyber Sleuth universe to free Dianamon. After Aiba defeats the Seven Deadly Demons to free Sayo's Dianamon, Mirei states that Aiba too will have to her their Digimon banished as punishment for defeating the Demons. Instead however, Mirei states that she 'forgives' Aiba, because she specifically wanted it to happen so she could collect the evidence of sins. She merges them all together to create a , which she then has attack Aiba and Sayo. The duo however, are able to defeat and kill the Monzeamon. Mirei is upset at her 'Ultimate Digimon's death, as she intended for her Monzaemon to bring new values to the world. Sayo and Dianamon also take part in the Master Cup. Other appearances Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Sayo is one of the avatars that can be used in online mode to replace Keisuke Amasawa. It has to be bought from the online store using coins won from online battles, during the March 2018 event only. Notes and references Category:Humans Category:Tamers Category:Characters in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Category:Characters in Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Category:Characters in Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Category:Allies Category:Protagonists